


Throw me a Bone

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Best Friends, Blind!Dave, Blindness, Dumb boys being dumb, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Secrets, Skype
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dave and John Skype, John can tell something's wrong and Dave reveals his two biggest secret's to his best bro.<br/>Abandoned, might take up again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 4:29 p.m.

TG: hey man

EB: hi dave!

TG: shit before i forget

TG: jade wants to know if you have a webcam

TG: i think she wants to do a group skype call or some shit now that she knows what it is

EB: oh cool! tell her I have one! :)

EB: where is she anyway?

TG: said she had to go feed her dog or some shit

TG: i don't remember

EB: oh.

EB: well okay!

EB: talking to you is alright i guess.

EB: hehehe!

TG: youre hurting my feelings egbert

TG: youre making me cry

TG: dear diary

TG: today my best bro was a total bitch

TG: he said hed rather talk with his sister than me

TG: fml

EB: oh shut it dave!

EB: i was only joking!

TG: yeah I know

TG: im not fucking stupid

TG: just

EB: ?

TG: texan

EB: oh my god!

EB: isn't that racist or something?

TG: idk

TG: don't think it matters since im texan anyway so yeah

EB: …

EB: well okay!

EB: hey! i got an idea!

TG: oh bless my southern heart

TG: really

TG: well aint that a miracle sent from the heavens

EB: oh my god!

EB: SHUUUUUUUUT UP!

TG: yes

EB: yes?

TG: yes

EB: augh!

EB: ANYWAY!

EB: since jade's not on right now, how about we skype?

EB: …

EB: …

EB: …

EB: dave?

TG: im still here

TG: just

TG: fuck

TG: why would you want to do that

TG: isnt it enough jades gonna force us too

EB: no!

EB: i really want to know what my best bro looks like!

EB: don't you want to?

TG: …

EB: …?

TG: sure

TG: whatever

EB: yay!

ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 4: 42 p.m.

Well fuck. This was going to go real fucking swell, wasn't it? Didn't really help that you couldn't find a shirt since they were probably all under one of the many smuppet piles in your house. Whatever. Egbert would be able to deal with that.

Just.

Fuck.

Oh and look.

Hahahaha look.

You're computer has just informed you of a call coming through.

He must have asked Rose for your Skype number earlier or some shit.

You sigh resignedly and move your mouse around a lot until it informs you that you're over the accept button.

''Hi Dave!'' you hear his voice float through your speakers and it's just like you imagined. It's starting to get a little deep with puberty kicking in, but even for a guy it's a bit high and squeaky.

You can't help but smirk a little. At least, you think it's a smirk. It could just as easily be a smile or, god forbid, a grin since you couldn't exactly practise in a mirror.

''Hey bro. Like what'cha see?''

''Oh my gosh! You really are Texan!'' he laughs. No, not laughs. He fucking giggles.

Well fuck if that wasn't the cutest thing you've ever heard.

Now might be a great time to mention that you kind of have a raging homo crush on your best bro.

You're just full of all these great surprises, aren't you?

''Yes I'm fuckin' Texan, Egbert. And you're fuckin'…. Washingonian or some stupid shit like that. I don't fuckin' know,'' you shrug and place your elbow on the desk, resting your cheek on your fist.

''Man you weren't kidding about wearing those shades all the time! Do you really like them that much?''

You're suddenly overcome with the urge to see him.

No. Wait.

You need to see him.

But that wasn't going to happen.

Didn't mean it couldn't fucking break you inside.

''Yeah. Kind of afraid to take 'em off. It's like, do I even have any fuckin' eyes without them?'' you chuckle bitterly, the real reason being because you can't stand the feeling of everyone's looks of pity, sympathy, disgust. Worst of all, the heart broken looks you can sense from your Bro whenever he sees your eyes. Whoever the fuck said Strider's don't have emotions was way off base.

''Dave? Are you okay? It seems like…. I don't know. Maybe I'm way off base but it kind of seems like something's bothering you…?''

''Why would somethin' be botherin' me? I finally get to see my best bro an' to hear his voice and…'' you have to trail off there; your throats starting to close up. Fuck. This is not cool. Get your shit together.

''Dave?'' you hear the shuffling of fabric on his end and imagine him sitting up, getting closer to his screen and fuck if only you could fucking see him.

But you fucking can't.

You'll never be able to and you think you're starting to understand why your Bro always looks at you the way he does.

''Dave are you crying?''

Fuck. You really were.

You angrily rub the hot tears away, taking extra care to make sure you don't accidentally make your shades go flying or anything.

''Dave, what's wrong?''

''Nothin'. I'm fuckin' fine,'' you reply and your voice cracks in the most uncool way imaginable.

''Something's wrong, Dave. I can tell.''

''We are not talking about this. I don't even fuckin' talk about it with Rose. Sorry bro, but there… there are things I can't tell ya.''

You hear a smack or something from him and you think he's either pushed back from the desk or slammed his fists down onto it.

''I'm your best friend! You're my best friend! We should be able to tell each other anything!''

Have you ever seen the movie Mean Girls? Of course you have. That movie's the greatest. Remember how the main chick had this thing? She called it word vomit or some shit? You're pretty sure you have that because you just went ahead and said the stupidest thing ever.

''I'm blind.''

It was really quiet for a long time and fuck did that unnerve you. You needed sound or else you swear you'd go insane. In the silence you truly are blind. That's why you love music so much. You vaguely realize you're worrying at your bottom lip, but frankly, you can't bring yourself to care.

After what feels like an eternity, he finally speaks.

''Wow, Dave. The point of pranking is to at least make it a little believable.''

Okay.

Ouch.

Here you were, revealing your deepest, darkest secret to your best friend (and crush) and he didn't even believe you. Even if you hadn't meant to tell him, it still stung.

''I'm bein' fuckin' serious here, dude. I can't see a fuckin' thing. Totally fuckin' blind,'' oh word vomit, why won't you go the fuck away? He doesn't believe you! Why are you trying to convince him?! Oh my god! You are so fucking stupid!

''…then, like, are your eyes….'' He trails off and you assume he did some weird gesture with his hands.

''Yeah, my eyes are fucked up. But not everyone who's blind has eyes like that so don't be sayin' that to just anyone. Pretty sure it can be offensive.''

''…could I maybe see them?''

''….'' you don't say anything for a long time, and you're once again nervously nibbling on your bottom lip. ''Yeah. Sure bro.''

It takes a long time after that for you to build up the nerve to actually go through with it, popping your shades up so they're resting on your head.

And once again you're left in silence.

You take deep, steadying breaths and try not to flip your shit because you're pretty sure that's the least cool thing you could do.

John clears his throat but doesn't say anything after that and you feel really exposed and just want to hide away from him forever, but he's your best bro. That won't stop because of this.

You hope.

''Egbert. I'm kinda fuckin' freakin' out right now. Can you please fuckin' say somethin'?'' and the word vomit continues. Fuck, was your voice wavering? Fuck.

''Oh! Sorry!'' he squeaks, clearing his throat again and you can hear some more shuffling. ''I'm just… wow. Your eyes aren't that bad, Dave. Just a little… faded? It's really cool how they're red though. It's pretty.''

''Shut it, Egbert. I can hear the fuckin' hesitation – the fuckin' pity – in your voice and I don't want none a' that. Are we still best bro's or not and are you gonna be able to act the same way as fuckin' normal? 'Cause if not…''

''No! God no, Dave! I'm just… trying to get used to it, you know? It's a lot to take in at once! I'm sorry if I made you upset!''

You let out a sigh of relief, and relax back in your chair. ''Nah man. It's cool. I just… I guess I was just worried about loosin' my best bro. Pretty scary shit to imagine.''

''Hahaha! No way dude! I'd never stop being your best friend!''

You sigh again and rest your hands on your stomach, interlacing your fingers in a way you imagine Rose does. Well, it was really comfortable. But it reminded you that you weren't wearing a shirt, which was just… a little bit embarrassing now that you thought about it. Wow, why hasn't John pointed this out yet? Weird.

''So, um, is it okay if… I, um… have you always been blind?''

''Nah,'' you shrug. Now that the difficult part of telling him and not freaking out over what he would think was over, you were pretty okay with talking about this. ''Got in an accident when I was like six or somethin'. I don't really remember it though.''

''Oh my god!'' you think his voice sounds a little more… muffled than before? Does he have his hands over his mouth or something?

''Dude, it's not that big a' deal. I don't remember it happening and I adjusted. So I don't know why you're freakin' out or whatever over this.''

''But- but! You lost your sight and oh my god that's just so terrible!''

''John,'' you use his first name to let him know you're serious. ''I'm fine. Don't flip your shit and worry about me.''

''…''

Silence again.

Welp, this was really fucking awkward.

''Hey as long as I'm saying shit I probably shouldn't, I should also probably mention that I'm sort of in love with you.''

Fucking

IDIOT!

Oh my god!

Why the fuck would you go and just say something like that?

Are you fucked in the head?

Fucking fuck fuckity fuck fuck fuck!

You only now realize you were banging your head on your desk and muttering about how stupid you were out loud.

Well this day just keeps getting fucking better, doesn't it!?

''Dave! Dave! Stop it!'' you do, but you keep your head on the desk, waiting for him to say something else. ''….are you, um… this isn't a prank, is it?''

You're pretty sure you muttered a no or something, but you weren't entirely sure.

''Well, um…'' he laughs nervously and you once again have to remind yourself that he's not laughing. He's fucking giggling. It wasn't just in his fucking text. He actually giggled. It was so endearing you think you could die. ''I'm pretty sure I… like you too..?''

Your head snaps up so you're facing your computer screen even though it's pointless.

''What?!''

''Well… you're my best bro and I… guess I feel really comfortable with you… and, um, I just feel like dating or whatever wouldn't be the worst thing ever? Actually, it seems like a really, really good idea…''

You cannot believe your ears and you're pretty sure your mouth is hanging wide open.

''D… don't just sit there like that!'' he whines, and you can just imagine the blush spreading across his cheeks.

''Well it's kinda hard not to! My best bro who is very insistent on being 'not a homosexual' just told me he might reciprocate my feelings!''

''Reciprocate? Have you been talking to Rose too much?'' he asks and you're pretty sure he's trying to change the subject.

''Maybe. But that's not the fuckin' point. Are you bein' fuckin' serious here, John? Because I swear to god if this is one of your lame ass pranks I will come up there and punch you in the balls.''

''No! God no! I'm not kidding about this at all! Um,'' he stops and fucking giggles again and it's so fucking cute you can't help but smile a little. ''Rose and I have been talking and, well, she's kind of helped me see this and stuff and well… yeah… heheheh.''

Okay, you're definitely smiling now. It feels foreign to you and kind of hurts, but it also feels nice.

''Don't know why you're so nervous, dude. I'm the one that confessed first.''

''Right,'' he laughs breathlessly and you're pretty sure he's ducking his head shyly, blushing like mad or something and the mental image is fucking adorable.

''So… you like me back and shit? Are we dating now? Is that cool with you?''

''Yeah! Totally!'' you can hear the huge grin in his voice and it just makes you smile more.

You hadn't even realized it, but there was this dark pit inside your chest, worrying about all these things when really, with a true friend like Egbert, it shouldn't have even registered as a problem.

He accepted that you're blind and maybe he wasn't used to it yet, but you could tell he would be.

And he returned your feelings.

Shit.

That was definitely the best part of the day.

You couldn't fucking stop yourself from smiling.

It didn't even bother you when your Bro totally wiped the floor with you later for looking like that and you were still smiling by the end.

You felt like nothing could bring you down and you've never been happier.

That is, until a week later you find out John's coming to stay with you for the summer and you're going to go in for sight surgery.

Your name is Dave Strider and life is finally throwing you a bone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter from John's POV, so feel free to ignore the pesterlog at the beginning. BTW, anyone know how to, like, change the colors and stuff so it looks like a real pesterlog?

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 4:29 p.m.

TG: hey man

EB: hi dave!

TG: shit before i forget

TG: jade wants to know if you have a webcam

TG: i think she wants to do a group skype call or some shit now that she knows what it is

EB: oh cool! tell her I have one! :)

EB: where is she anyway?

TG: said she had to go feed her dog or some shit

TG: i don't remember

EB: oh.

EB: well okay!

EB: talking to you is alright i guess.

EB: hehehe!

TG: youre hurting my feelings egbert

TG: youre making me cry

TG: dear diary

TG: today my best bro was a total bitch

TG: he said hed rather talk with his sister than me

TG: fml

EB: oh shut it dave!

EB: i was only joking!

TG: yeah I know

TG: im not fucking stupid

TG: just

EB: ?

TG: texan

EB: oh my god!

EB: isn't that racist or something?

TG: idk

TG: don't think it matters since im texan anyway so yeah

EB: …

EB: well okay!

EB: hey! i got an idea!

TG: oh bless my southern heart

TG: really

TG: well aint that a miracle sent from the heavens

EB: oh my god!

EB: SHUUUUUUUUT UP!

TG: yes

EB: yes?

TG: yes

EB: augh!

EB: ANYWAY!

EB: since jade's not on right now, how about we skype?

EB: …

EB: …

EB: …

EB: dave?

TG: im still here

TG: just

TG: fuck

TG: why would you want to do that

TG: isnt it enough jades gonna force us too

EB: no!

EB: i really want to know what my best bro looks like!

EB: don't you want to?

TG: …

EB: …?

TG: sure

TG: whatever

EB: yay!

ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 4: 42 p.m.

You can't believe you finally get to see and actually talk with your bestest friend in the whole universe!

You're definitely glad you were pestering Rose at the same time and got his Skype ready so you could send him an invitation right away.

Still, it was weird that he didn't accept right away. Was he nervous and getting ready? Hehehe! That would be just like Dave!

Finally, he accepts your call and you are definitely grinning ear to ear.

''Hey Dave!'' you greet him. Oh man! He's just like you imagined! Well, sort of! His mouth is in a straight line which you definitely expected, but it makes you a bit upset that he's not even smiling a little to see you. He's also really pale and you'd think he didn't go outside at all if it wasn't for the cluster of freckles you can see on his nose, cheeks and neck. And wow! His hair almost looks white! That's so weird! But it's Dave so it all makes sense. Hehehe!

And to make it even weirder he wasn't even wearing a shirt! Silly Dave!

After you finished making your observations you noticed the corner of his mouth twitched upwards a bit and he really was glad to see you! Yes! You resist the urge to do a victory dance.

''Hey bro. Like what'cha see?'' he asks and the twang in his voice is unmistakeable. It's actually a little cute! You always figured he would, like, hide his accent or something but nope! There it was!

If possible, you smiled even more.

''Oh my gosh! You really are Texan!'' you point out dumbly, laughing to stop yourself from saying anything else stupid.

''Yes I'm fuckin' Texan, Egbert. And you're fuckin'…. Washingonian or some stupid shit like that. I don't fuckin' know.''

Oh man. Washingonian? What a dork!

Once you finished laughing, you noticed something else. Well, not really. It was sort of obvious the whole time but you guess you didn't really think about it at first.

Man, what kind of guy wears shades indoors? And they must really screw with his vision because he's not even looking directly at his webcam. Or, maybe that's just him trying to be cool. Yep. Dave wouldn't totally do something lame like that!

''Man you weren't kidding about wearing those shades all the time! Do you really like them that much?''

He was quiet for a moment and the slight smirk he had been sporting disappears and woah. You're pretty sure he's frowning now. Or glaring. Hard to tell since he's barely changing his mouth and you can't see his eyes.

''Yeah. Kind of afraid to take 'em off. It's like, do I even have any fuckin' eyes without them?'' he laughs. No, not laughs. It's… something else. Something darker and full of hate… maybe spiteful?

''Dave? Are you okay? It seems like…. I don't know. Maybe I'm way off base but it kind of seems like something's bothering you…?''

''Why would somethin' be botherin' me? I finally get to see my best bro an' to hear his voice and…'' he stops and you think he's about to cry. Did you say something wrong? What could make your best friend, the ever impassive coolkid, upset?

''Dave?'' you sit up, leaning forward so your upper body is almost on your desk while you try to get a better look at him. You want him to know you're worried.

And it was then that you noticed the tears.

''Dave are you crying?''

You watch as he rubs at his cheek with the heel of his hand and you're pretty sure it's going to bruise with the force he put into it.

Just what was making Dave so upset?

''Dave, what's wrong?'' you ask, wanting to help him. You don't like seeing your best bro like this and it's breaking your heart.

''Nothin'. I'm fuckin' fine.''

''Something's wrong, Dave. I can tell,'' you give him a look, trying to convey something along the lines of you're clearly upset and I am not going to drop it until you tell me and feel better.

''We are not talking about this. I don't even fuckin' talk about it with Rose. Sorry bro, but there… there are things I can't tell ya.''

Now that was the last straw.

You angrily sit down properly in your chair, slamming your fists down on the desk and all worry is gone from your expression, replaced with anger.

''I'm your best friend! You're my best friend! We should be able to tell each other anything!''

Your jaw drops with his next words and you're quiet for a long time, trying to figure out if you had heard that right. But no. It couldn't be true!

''I'm blind.''

It wasn't true… right?

No. No! He couldn't be blind! He would have told you sooner! And- and how could he use his computer if he was blind! Or make his music!

''Wow, Dave. The point of pranking is to at least make it a little believable,'' you giggle nervously and swallow, not able to look at him because oh my god! What if he really was?! No! Nononononono! He wasn't! He couldn't be! So don't even think like that!

''I'm bein' fuckin' serious here, dude. I can't see a fuckin' thing. Totally fuckin' blind.''

Oh god. No. This could not be happening!

But it was.

Dave wasn't lying and-

What the heck were you supposed to say?!

Apparently the stupidest thing ever and you physically wince as the words leave your mouth.

''…then, like, are your eyes….''

''Yeah, my eyes are fucked up. But not everyone who's blind has eyes like that so don't be sayin' that to just anyone. Pretty sure it can be offensive.''

You're quiet again for a moment as you try to think of something to say.

''…could I maybe see them?''

Suddenly, he's the one that is silent and it's a bit… uncomfortable? You shift nervously in your seat and wonder if you had once again said the wrong thing.

''Yeah. Sure bro.''

You release a breath you hadn't even realized you'd been holding when he finally speaks again and look up to watch as he takes his shades off, the ones you gave him nearly four years ago for his twelfth birthday, and rests them on top of his head.

Wow.

Just-

wow.

They were a little faded, as if they had been washed out or something. It was almost like his eyes had a layer of the white smoke-fog that sometimes bubble up from your experiments in chemistry.

But even though the colour was faded, to you, the red of his eyes was still stunningly beautiful.

Wow.

You clear your throat. Did you just think of Dave as beautiful?

''Egbert. I'm kinda fuckin' freakin' out right now. Can you please fuckin' say somethin'?'' you jump slightly when he speaks and shit! Was he about to cry again? Oh nonono! Bad John! Worst friend!

''Oh! Sorry!'' you can hear the squeak in your voice and you clear your throat again out of embarrassment, looking away and rubbing your arm. You collect your thoughts and look at him again before continuing. ''I'm just… wow. Your eyes aren't that bad, Dave. Just a little… faded? It's really cool how they're red though. It's pretty.''

You did not just say that!

Oh my god!

You totally did!

Stupid stupid stupid!

You open your mouth, a ''no homo'' ready to roll off your tongue, but he was already talking.

''Shut it, Egbert. I can hear the fuckin' hesitation – the fuckin' pity – in your voice and I don't want none a' that. Are we still best bro's or not and are you gonna be able to act the same way as fuckin' normal? 'Cause if not…''

No! God no, Dave! I'm just… trying to get used to it, you know? It's a lot to take in at once! I'm sorry if I made you upset!'' you cut him off, needing to reassure him that you were totally fine with this! He was still Dave after all!

You watch as he relaxes, letting out a sigh and you smile, glad that he wasn't worked up any more. Dave wasn't meant to be tense. He needed to be laid-back and chill.

''Nah man. It's cool. I just… I guess I was just worried about loosin' my best bro. Pretty scary shit to imagine.''

''Hahaha! No way dude! I'd never stop being your best friend!'' you shake your head as you speak, all grins.

You watch as he gets a bit more comfortable and wait for him to say something, but he looked content to stay in silence. You couldn't say you felt the same. You had so many questions to ask!

''So, um, is it okay if… I, um… have you always been blind?''

And that was most definitely not the best one to start with!

Stupid stupid stupid!

''Nah,'' he shrugs and you can see that he's a lot more comfortable talking about this now. You smile to yourself. ''Got in an accident when I was like six or somethin'. I don't really remember it though.''

''Oh my god!'' you bring your hand up to your mouth and stare at him in horror.

''Dude, it's not that big a' deal. I don't remember it happening and I adjusted. So I don't know why you're freakin' out or whatever over this.''

How could he be so calm about this!?

''But- but! You lost your sight and oh my god that's just so terrible!''

You were about to continue, but he cuts you off with one word.

''John.''

Wow… has he ever used your first name before? You can't really remember.

''I'm fine. Don't flip your shit and worry about me.''

You nod and tell yourself over and over that Dave's fine. Dave's always fine.

''Hey as long as I'm saying shit I probably shouldn't, I should also probably mention that I'm sort of in love with you.''

Oh.

Uh…

You were definitely not expecting that!

You feel a blush creep it's way up your neck, dusting your cheeks as it makes it's way to burn the tips of your ears.

You hide your face in your hands for a moment before remembering Dave couldn't see the blush either way.

When you look back up he's banging his head against the desk.

You can't help but smile a little even if it worried you.

He's such a dork!

''Dave! Dave! Stop it!'' you resist the urge to laugh and wait for him to follow through before continuing, needing to make sure he was one hundred percent serious about this before saying anything to embarrass yourself. ''….are you, um… this isn't a prank, is it?''

You can just faintly hear him say no and you smile, feeling incredibly giddy.

''Well, um…'' you laugh, a bit nervous. You've never told anyone this before and even though Dave had already said he loved you, you were still scared that maybe he really was just tricking you and wouldn't want to be your friend any more once he found out you were gay. Maybe I would be best not to be too outright with your feelings, just in case. ''I'm pretty sure I… like you too..?''

''What?!''

You bite your lip and look down, that paranoid feeling returning. Maybe he was shocked because his best bro was a fag. And oh gosh! He lived in Texas! Weren't they totally against that or something?! Oh god oh god!

''Well… you're my best bro and I… guess I feel really comfortable with you… and, um, I just feel like dating or whatever wouldn't be the worst thing ever? Actually, it seems like a really, really good idea…'' you find yourself saying despite yourself, swallowing nervously.

You look at him, waiting for him to say something and oh god! This is so uncomfortable!

''D… don't just sit there like that!'' you whine, needing him to say something.

''Well it's kinda hard not to! My best bro who is very insistent on being 'not a homosexual' just told me he might reciprocate my feelings!''

''Reciprocate? Have you been talking to Rose too much?''

''Maybe. But that's not the fuckin' point. Are you bein' fuckin' serious here, John? Because I swear to god if this is one of your lame ass pranks I will come up there and punch you in the balls.''

You shake your head. Even if he'd hate you later, you needed him to know in case he was serious.

''No! God no! I'm not kidding about this at all! Um,'' you giggle nervously and feel encouraged by the smile that graces his lips. ''Rose and I have been talking and, well, she's kind of helped me see this and stuff and well… yeah… heheheh.''

You watch as his entire face transforms and you can't believe that a simple smile could make him even more beautiful.

''Don't know why you're so nervous, dude. I'm the one that confessed first.''

''Right,'' you laugh again and look down, sparing him the details of why you were so nervous.

''So… you like me back and shit? Are we dating now? Is that cool with you?''

''Yeah! Totally!''

Is this real life?

Or is this just fantasy?

Oh man! If this is a dream you are totally going to hate yourself forever! Worse than Karkat hates his past self!

You pinch yourself to make sure and feel relieved when you feel the pain and don't wake up from some crazy, sadistic dream.

You talk with Dave for a little while longer and you can't believe how incredibly happy you feel! It's the most amazing feeling in the world!

In fact, the only thing that could top it was when your dad tells you that he and Dave's bro got some money together so you could fly down and visit all summer!

Hell yes!

Hell

fucking

yes!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to point out that I have no clue how being blind/sight surgery works, I've been trying to research it, but it's confusing because I don't understand eyes. I can understand a lot of things given lengthy details and explanations, but eyes are confusing. So please don't get mad at me for this and I hope you can enjoy the story anyway.  
> Also, updates may be slow because I need to be in the right /mood/ to write and I write all at once. Please be patient with me!

There is definitely no denying it. You don't even care how totally uncool, even lame, it makes you on so many levels.

You're nervous.

It doesn't help that you can't see, can't tell if he's headed your way or not, but there are so many people around that things might as well be silent with the good it would do you.

You're Bro, the one who trained you after your accident to be as normal as possible, is standing right beside you though. So you got to act cool. Even if it's the furthest thing you're from.

As if sensing your uneasiness, he places a strong hand on your shoulder. And coming from him, it might have been the equivalent to a bear hug.

Okay.

He's right.

You're a Strider.

You can do this.

Yeah.

Hahaha…

Bro let's go of you and you're face is turned down towards the ground.

What if he doesn't come? What if he decided you weren't really worth it? What if he actually hates you? What if-

You're train of thought is brought to an abrupt stop when suddenly strong arms are wrapping around you and you're one hundred percent certain they aren't Bro's.

''Hi Dave!''

Oh.

Wow.

His voice sounds a lot better in person. Like, it's so beautiful you can't help but smile and hug him back.

''Hey John.''

You and John were chilling in your room. Bro had gone out - either for work or to get pizza. He didn't say. But hey, that's how things worked around here.

He was checking out your room and you were listening to him ramble on, occasionally offering a nod or even a few comments before just going back to listening to him. You really like his voice. It's… comforting.

After a few more minutes, he stops talking and just before you can ask him why, a weight was on your bed, dipping your mattress, and he was curling up next to you, his head on your shoulder and one hand on your chest while the other wriggled under your back so he could hug you.

''What are you doing?'' you ask, sighing and lifting up slightly to make it easier for him. His arm was going to feel funny if he stayed like that, but you weren't one to complain.

''I'm tired. Jet-lag. And you look so cuddle-able. I couldn't keep away!'' he nuzzles his face into the crook of your neck so you can feel his smile against your skin.

You smile as well and turn slightly to slide your arm around his side, holding him closer.

''Okay,'' you sigh again, happily, ''you just get some rest then.''

John hums and nuzzles against you again. You think he might have even kissed you, but it was so quickly that even you couldn't judge it.

Well, you didn't need to worry about it. There would probably be other kisses. First he needed to get some sleep though.

Actually, you're pretty sure some sleep would do you some good as well, what with all the stress and nervous energy that had taken it's toll on you today.

You take of your shades and set them on the bedside table before groping around and doing the same for John's, trying not to disturb his rest even though you weren't sure if he was asleep or not yet.

You yawn and make yourself a bit more comfortable to get ready to take a nap of your own.

You wake up feeling empty and it takes you a moment to realize John isn't next to you.

You sit up, frowning, and wonder if maybe it had just been a dream.

But then you hear his voice, coming from the living room.

Oh. He must have woken up and gotten bored or something.

Welp, best save him from Bro.

You get up, grab your shades and slip out of your room as you settle them on the bridge of your nose.

''Oh Dave! Your up!'' he walks over to you when you enter the room and loops his arm through his. You think maybe it's to lead you around or something and usually that would really piss you off, but it's John. He doesn't really get that you're perfectly capable of making it on your own. Besides, you don't really mind the contact.

''Yeah. Guess I missed you,'' you say, keeping your poker face intact in front of your Bro even though you really wanted to smile for John.

''Are you sure you don't watch romcom's? Because that was /really/ sappy!'' he laughs that almost-giggle of his (in person it's a bit less like one) and this time you really do smile.

Bro can suck it; you're happy.

''Completely certain. Those movies are shit.''

''Shut up! Some of them are really good!''

''Only 'cause McConagay makes you swoon.''

''Oh my god! He does not! And it's McConaugHEY!''

''McConauneigh?''

Heh. Nice one Bro.

''Augh! You guys suck!'' you're pretty sure he's pouting and you're certain his arms are crossed. He's such a child.

He's adorable.

You hear Bro leave and you're pretty sure it's because he's jealous (actually, it's because he can't deal being around such incredible dorks, especially when one's his brother), so you lead John over to the couch.

''John there is something I need to tell you,'' you say, turning your body so you're more or less facing him. ''McConagay is a terrible actor. Not as bad as Nic Cage, but his movies are still shit.''

''They are not! And he has a lot of movies! You'd probably like them if you gave them a try! EDtv is hilarious!''

''John. John. No,'' you smirk, shaking your head. He groans in frustration and pulls on your arm until your heads in his lap.

''You suck, you know that? You're just lucky I love you or you wouldn't have any friends because they would all notice how sucky you are.''

''I love you too,'' you smile and he sighs, playing with your hair.

The both of you stay like that for a long while, in comfortable silence that's occasionally broken by short, soft pieces being hummed by John.

After a few more minutes, you sit up and turn towards John again, sensing his confusion.

''Don't worry, dude,'' you smile, trying to reassure him that you weren't up to any funny business as you place your hands on either side of his face. ''Just felt like I should see what you look like, you know?''

''But Dave-''

''Yeah, yeah. I know I can't  _really_ see ya. But until I can this'll do,'' you shrug and start moving, your fingers ghosting across his face. You stop when you find the corner of his mouth before continuing. His lips are soft and his teeth stick out a bit which makes you chuckle.

''Don't laugh at me!'' he whines and you kiss his, quick and gentle, as an apology. He sighs and relaxes so you keep going, your fingers brushing across his cheeks, jaw… only stopping when you hit his glasses.

''Glad I'm not the only one with poor sight,'' you already knew he wore glasses, obviously, but feeling how thick the lenses are, you guess they're pretty strong. ''What colour are your eyes?''

''They're blue. Like, kind of like sky blue I guess? Maybe a bit darker?''

''And your hair?'' you ask, moving your hands up to feel it. It's a bit coarse, but it doesn't feel bad as you twist a few strands between your fingers.

''Black.''

You hum and bring your hands back down to his cheeks before kissing him again. ''I can't wait to actually see you.''

You feel the muscles in his face twitch and you know he's smiling. ''I can't wait either.''

You kiss him again before standing up and taking him to your room to play video games.

The rest of the month goes a lot like that, you and him just hanging out, playing games, talking and kissing.

At the end of the month, it's time for you to go in for surgery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! About the video game thing there are two options:  
> 1.) Dave tries to feel as normal as possible so he has video games in his room. He just listens to John talk while he plays.  
> 2.) They play mortal kombat and Dave, obviously, has no idea what he's doing. His character is basically kicking at the edge of the screen. John kills Dave character so it makes the sound or whatever when someone wins. John then tells Dave he won, even though it's not true, and kisses Dave's cheek as a prize. Dave knows he's lying, but appreciates in anyway.  
> I personally like the second option.


End file.
